My favorite mistake
by Gaypowa
Summary: AU - Highschool. Dean et Castiel sont meilleurs amis depuis un long moment et Dean est amoureux de Castiel depuis un long moment aussi mais ce n'est pas facile d'avouer ses sentiments pour un autre garçon quand on pense que notre famille nous détestera pour ça.


**Salut salut, je suis de retour après quelques millions d'années d'absence. Je suis désolé mais je n'avais plus du tout goût à l'écriture et j'ai eu quelques problèmes personnel. M'enfin bref, I'm back et je vous donne ce petit OS Destiel bien mignon et bien cliché, enjoy la lecture !**

* * *

Le bruit des feuilles mortes s'écrasant sous ses pieds était la seule chose audible en ce calme matin d'automne, leur quartier était plutôt paisible et c'est ce que Dean préférait. Le vent était frais mais le soleil avait fait son apparition ce qui rendait le temps agréable. Il était en train de marcher en direction de son lycée, bien sûr il aurait pu prendre la voiture que son père lui avait acheté pour son dix-septième anniversaire – une Impala - mais marcher lui permettait de réfléchir, il avait donc décidé de laisser sa voiture pour aujourd'hui.

Une fois arrivé à destination, il ralentit un peu, il détestait cet endroit de tout son être comme chaque adolescent qui se respecte mais il se détendit en apercevant son meilleur ami qui l'attendait devant l'entrée.

« Tu sais que tu n'as pas à m'attendre ici tous les matins, hein ? », dit Dean après avoir serré son ami dans ses bras en guise de bonjour.

« Oui je sais, mais j'aime bien t'attendre. », dit Castiel en souriant.

Certains pourraient penser qu'une amitié entre Dean Winchester et Castiel Novak serait impossible car l'un est dans l'équipe de foot et l'autre est dans la chorale du lycée, mais malgré les stéréotypes et autres clichés, les deux adolescents s'étaient plutôt bien trouvés et se complétaient, même Sam, le petit frère de Dean, trouvait qu'ils agissaient comme un vieux couple marié la plupart du temps ce qui a le don de les faire rire.

* * *

Les deux premières heures de cours passèrent plutôt vite, à la plus grande joie de Dean, ce qui fit rouler des yeux Castiel. Le jeune garçon aux yeux bleus adorait étudier et se cultiver, ce que Dean ne comprendrait jamais. Ils s'installèrent à l'extérieur, accompagné de Sam pour déjeuner, profitant des derniers jours de beaux temps avant que la pluie fasse son apparition. Sam et Castiel étaient en train de discuter de comics, films et autre tandis que Dean était silencieux, grignotant son sandwich, le regard dans le vide comme plongé dans une profonde réflexion. Sam et Cas se regardèrent avec interrogation, ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de Dean d'être silencieux, il aimait bien trop se moquer d'eux et de leurs trucs de « geek ». Sam se leva de sa place et claqua ses doigts devant le visage de Dean pour le ramener à la réalité. Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers son frère cadet avec un sourcil levé.

« T'étais perdu dans tes pensées. »

Dean ne répondit pas, se contentant de baisser les yeux sur son repas. Castiel se leva et jeta ses déchets dans la poubelle.

« Je dois y aller, je dois aider à ranger la salle de chorale avant la répétition de tout à l'heure. », lança t-il en ébouriffant les cheveux de Sam et en souriant à Dean avant de s'éloigner vers l'établissement scolaire. Dean soupira longuement, Sam vint s'installer à ses côtés.

« Tu devrais peut-être lui avouer tes sentiments un jour Dean. Ça va bientôt faire un an que ça dure. »

Un nouveau soupir. « Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas faire ça. »

Sam regarda au loin, connaissant déjà la raison. « A cause de papa ? »

Dean acquiesça. Sa bisexualité n'était un secret pour personne, enfin sauf pour sa famille. A part Sam à qui il disait tout. C'était même lui qui lui avait fait remarquer ce qu'il ressentait vraiment pour Castiel. Dean n'aurait pas pu demander un meilleur petit frère mais en ce qui concerne ses parents, il n'était pas sûr de la réaction qu'ils auraient. Mary était une femme charmante, attentionné et aimante, John était un homme grincheux, sévère et n'avait pas forcément l'esprit le plus ouvert du monde. Il ne pouvait pas se lancer dans une relation avec Castiel – si le garçon avait des sentiments pour lui, ce dont il doutait fortement – rien de bon n'en sortirait, ils devraient se cacher tout le temps et Dean ne voulait pas ça. Ni pour lui et encore moins pour Castiel. Il méritait mieux que ça.

« Tu sais ce qu'on dit, qui ne tente rien n'a rien. », répliqua Sam. Dean s'apprêtait à rétorquer quand la cloche sonna. Sam lui fit un clin d'œil puis alla en direction de son prochain cours, quant à Dean il se dirigea vers les vestiaires car il avait entraînement. Il se changea et se précipita sur le terrain, il avait grandement besoin de se défouler et de se vider la tête car celle-ci allait finir par exploser si il continuait à se poser des questions par rapport à Castiel toute les dix secondes. L'entraînement se passa à coup de tacle, des dribles et autres. Il était épuisé mais il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Le coach Singer les laissa partir un peu avance, la nuit commençait à tomber ce qui rendait l'entraînement à l'extérieur plus compliqué. Les garçons de l'équipe se dirigèrent vers les douches mais pas Dean, ne se sentant pas à l'aise, il se doucherait chez lui. Il marcha vers la sortie du lycée pour rentrer, Mary était venue chercher Sam un peu plus tôt donc il n'avait aucune raison de rester. Puis les mots de Sam résonnèrent dans sa tête. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien. La phrase tournait en boucle dans tête comme une toupie infernale. Un nœud se forma dans le creux de son estomac. Il avait beaucoup de choses à perdre et ne savait pas quoi faire. Castiel n'avait pas encore fini la répétition de la chorale, il pouvait l'entendre et lui avouer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur depuis un an ou fuir à toute jambes. La dernière voiture venait de quitter le parking et le jeune homme se retrouvait seul avec ses pensées avec comme seul éclairage les quelques lampadaires éparpillés autour de l'établissement scolaire. Il était sur le point de partir quand la porte métallique derrière lui s'ouvrit avec un petit grincement. Il se retourna et vit Castiel. Il murmura un _putain_. Il était trop tard pour fuir maintenant car si il le faisait Cas pourrait se vexer ou le prendre pour un fou. Ou les deux. Castiel s'approcha de lui.

« Cette fois c'est toi qui m'as attendu, j'espère que tu n'essayes pas de me voler mon rôle. », dit-il en riait légèrement.

Dean pour écouter son meilleur ami rire pendant des heures. Castiel le fixait avec confusion. La boule dans sa gorge l'empêchait de dire quoi que ce soit, il était tétanisé.

« Dean ? Est-ce que ça va ? », demanda le garçon aux cheveux noirs, la voix remplit d'inquiétude.

Dean prit une grande respiration et se lança. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

« En fait, j'avais quelque chose à te dire. »

Son cœur battait tellement fort qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait sauter hors de sa cage thoracique. Castiel le regardait en souriant, attendant la suite.

« Tu sais que t'es mon meilleur ami hein ? Et que j'apprécie chaque moment que je passe en ta compagnie même si on n'a pas vraiment les mêmes centres d'intérêts ou le même humour. T'es la personne qui me comprend le mieux avec Sammy et je sais que je suis pas forcément facile à vivre et que tout ça risque d'être compliqué avec mon père et je comprendrais totalement si tu ne veux pas, mais ça fait un an que ça me tourne dans la tête et j'avais juste besoin de te le dire… », les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche à une vitesse inhumaine, son cerveau s'était fait la malle.

« Me dire quoi, Dean ? »

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieur. « Te dire que je t'aime et que j'aimerais que tu sois mon petit-ami. »

C'était dit. Il l'avait fait. Mais le stresse était toujours bien présent car Castiel le regardait avec des grands yeux et n'avait pas donné de réponse. Son cœur était sur le point d'imploser.

« Premièrement, je ne te pensais comme étant le genre de garçon à faire des déclarations, je ne te connais peut-être pas si bien que ça finalement. Deuxièmement, je suis un peu vexé que tu es attendu tout ce temps pour la faire et que tu aies osé la faire couvert de boues et dans ton uniforme et troisièmement, j'accepte. »

Dean avait suivi les lèvres de Castiel pendant que celui-ci parlait, il avait entendu les reproches mais il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien saisi la dernière partie.

« Quoi ? »

« J'accepte d'être ton petit-ami Dean Winchester. », dit le plus petit avec sourire radiant accroché au visage.

Dean cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et se pinça même le bras pour être sûr qu'il n'avait pas rêver ces mots. Puis un sourire vient prendre place sur son visage aussi.

« Donc pour officialiser, est-ce que je peux t'embrasser même si je suis couvert de boue ? », fit-il avec une voix dragueuse et presque enfantine. Castiel roula des yeux, souriant toujours et s'avança vers son à présent petit-ami pour fermer l'espace qui les séparait. Ils s'embrassèrent pendant un petit moment. Ce baiser était encore mieux que dans leurs imaginations, ils pouvaient y ressentir tout l'amour qu'il portait l'un pour l'autre. Dean était aux anges, il ne savait pas comment il gérerait les choses avec son père mais pour le moment il s'en fichait. Ils prirent la route pour rentrer chez eux en se tenant la main et en chamaillant comme à leur habitudes sauf que maintenant Dean pouvait embrasser Cas pour le faire taire. Oui, Dean était heureux à ce moment présent et il avait hâte de tout raconter à Sammy. C'était peut-être un erreur, mais c'était son erreur préférée.

* * *

 **Laissez une review ça fait toujours plaisir et ça m'encourage à écrire davantage.**

 **A la prochaine,**

 **Kéz.**


End file.
